fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dryfclr5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adoption Center page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 22:35, 2011 July 17 Do you know THUNDERBOLT? Cuz' I do.LazroTalk 00:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---no... -dryfclr5 Sournois is yours! Take care of him, okay? 09:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---sure! -dryfclr5 Pets Please put your pets on your page or they will be counted as "Deserted".LazroTalk 10:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Inactive? 23:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Weird of how you were active the first two days, then inactive the rest.D7015 TalkFactory 00:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Trade? Could you please trade Sssplosive for Colorful ? I want as much as possible of my pet collection back. 21:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) If you don't agree to the trade, you should enter Sssplosive in the Pet Arena. He's strong and I think you'll do good in the Tourny. Anyway, you don't have to. It's just that I want the tournys to start.D7015 TalkFactory 22:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course she's strong, but the color swap make her stop producing eggs, in fear that the Splodelings wouldn't recognize her, and attack her. I've known her for a long time. And she's no machine. 18:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) But you can't spwan in the arena!D7015 TalkFactory 21:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Then she's completely useless there. her only attacks is to spawn Splodelings (which she don't do anymore) and exploding, which hurts her, too. 21:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It's Dry's choice, so lets leave it up to him.D7015 TalkFactory 21:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) A least she can learn some attacks. ----dryfclr5---- What? i dont have a signature.... ----dryfclr5---- Just type four tildes (~) to make it happen. 09:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Or just press the signature button.D7015 TalkFactory 10:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Power Scanner is defect. Her only attack which damages the opponent is selfdestructing, and she can only do this at low LP, which is the only reason she hasn't blown you (Dryfclr15) up. Yet. Why not just accept my trade offer, so you can choose the attacks and stats yourself? And she's not poisonous at all. The Gene Center seems as defect as the Scanner. 10:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll throw another pet into the deal. Pollution, (genderless) is a Yellow Nuclear Tornado (C98) and can, unlike Sssplosive, pour acid rain on whatever you want. It's a fierce opponent of the Weather pack. Right now, it's Colorful, a signature, and Pollution for just Sssplosive. I'd take this deal if I were you.D7015 TalkFactory 10:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, or I would just continue this. I want Sssplosive back, and I will get Sssplosive back. I won't accept otherwise, but I won't try to be corrupt either. 11:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But is my pet now. D: Dryfclr5 02:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Caagr98, if he doesn't want to give Sssplosive back, then you don't get Sssplosive back. Live with it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I will get Sssplosive back. I don't know when, however. 05:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ignore Caagr98 I left a warning on his talk page. If he continues to harrass you, I will take the steps necessary to make him stop. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Enjoy your vacation/school, as long as it does not pass the 2 month hard-limit. 02:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Confiscated. 2 month limit PASSED. ALL PETS CONFISCATED. ALSO, BEFORE CAAGR98 DOES, CLAIMING SSSPLOSIVE! DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Not nice. 22:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mehehahaha.... Oh come on. You should know fully well that I'm not a nice person. I never was a nice person, nor will I ever be. Problem? And if you think it was even slightly possible to get Sssplosive back from Dryf*ckr, then you may as well throw your expectations out the window. There's no way in HELL I'm giving her back to you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know :( 06:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I actually dont care. i got like 20 other pages to visit. oh, and, tell me when theres no confiscation time. see ya! Dryfclr5 06:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) And, yes, i knew that i was going to lose my pets, and yes. i didnt care. and yes. (third time xD) im back. Dryfclr5 06:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) nope.avi Rollback'd. Bitch. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC)